


Pokemon in Amity Park

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: Strange things are starting to happen in town. Pokemon begin to show up in Amity Park, and Vlad Masters gets curious about the powerful creature. Vlad wants to use It's power whether the Pokemon wants to or not. What does Vlad plan to do with these strange creatures? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe. No cuss words or blood. OCs Please give this a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're reading this, thanks for giving this story a chance. I've had a hard time getting people to read this story. This is one of my older works, so it's a little cheesy. I've gotten better at writing and am currently working on a rewrite of this story. I want to make it better, but I'm too fond of the old version to delete it. I'll leave my old author's notes in so you can laugh at 12-year-old me being super excited about this. 
> 
> I'm finally writing the story that will introduce my OCs. I'm so excited to write this story! I've wanted to write this for so long, but I wanted to wait until I had my OCs fully developed and had better writing skills. My OCs are well… interesting. You'll see what I mean later on in the story. Also for all of the crossover stories that I write, I'll write another version that's similar, but with my OCs in it. That way everyone can enjoy the stories that I write! Also NONE of my OCs will be paired with Danny, Tucker, or anyone for that matter. Also my OCs flaws will be brought up later. This chapter is just introducing two of my OCs. This story is really just introducing them to you guys. Anyways onto the story!

**This takes place after D-stabilized but before Phantom Planet.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP or Pokemon. Please don't sue. I do NOT own anything except the story and the OCs.**

* * *

 

Danny walked on the sidewalk to Sam's house. Tucker said he wanted to show Danny something before they watched movies for the rest of their Sunday afternoon. He said it was something important.

"Something important? I wonder what he wants to show me," Danny thought to himself as he continued to walk to Sam's house. "Maybe he came up with some cool strategy." Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sam's house. He walked faster towards the door. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. He heard Sam's voice yell "I'll get it" moments before she opened the door.

"Hey Danny. You ready for Dead Teacher 4!" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but first I want to see what Tucker was so excited about."

"Tucker just got done showing it to me. He's in the theater."

Danny and Sam walked down to the theater together. When they got there Danny saw Tucker in one of the seats with a familiar gaming console. Tucker had his 3ds in his hands. Danny walked over to Tucker. "What did you want to show me, Tucker?"

"Come watch this battle I had the other day!" Tucker then mashed a couple of buttons on the 3ds and turned it to face Danny. What Danny saw was a single matchup. It was three of Tucker's ORAS team members against some girl named Jenny and her team was made of Hydreigon, Sceptile, and Charizard. The battle started up, and Tucker's character sent out his Metagross. The girl named Jenny sent out her Hydreigon named Draco. It was not a good matchup from the start. The Draco out sped Metagross and one-shotted Metagross with Dark Pulse. Danny could see Draco's HP bar lose a little bit of HP. "Must be life orbed," he thought.

"I kept my Metagross in thinking it could take whatever their Pokemon throws at it, but my Metagross went down on the first turn."

Then Tucker character sprite sent out his Swampert. Tucker mega evolves his Swampert, but the Hydreigon moves first. Draco used Flash Cannon! It didn't do that much to Swampert and Swampert got a free Ice Punch. Draco couldn't take it and fainted. Next she sent out her Sceptile named Evergreen.

"I knew my Swampert wouldn't be able to take a super effective grass type attack from a Sceptile."

Evergreen used energy ball! Swampert fainted. Tucker character sent out his Manectric. His Manectric used Flamethrower and ended up getting a crit and taking out the Sceptile. Jenny sent out Charizard! It was no normal Charizard however, it was a shiny Charizard named Wildfire.

"So I thought I had the advantage and could win the battle, but then…" Tucker trailed off.

Wildfire's Charizardite X is reacting to Jenny's Mega Bracelet! The game's mega evolution animation started, and after it was done a shiny Mega Charizard X was left in place of Charizard. Manectric used Thunderbolt! Needless to say it did next to nothing to Wildfire. Wildfire used Dragon Dance! Wildfire used Flare Blitz! Manectric fainted! And with that the battle video ended with Jenny winning.

"That was a cool battle Tuck, but is that all you wanted to show me?" Danny asked.

"Well I did want to tell you that I chose to have a battle with someone in the town. It was randomized of course, but that means that this person lives in Amity Park!" Tucker said with excitement evident in his voice.

"So?" Danny shrugged.

"So maybe if we meet them they can teach us something about battling that we don't know. I still barely understand how IV's work."

"Hey are you two done yet? Because if you are, I have something to tell you guys," Sam said. Both boys nodded.

"Well you know how a couple of weeks ago Tucker was out sick and Danny was fighting Skulker?" Danny nodded, and Tucker shuddered at the memory of going to the doctor's office. It was clear that both boys remembered that day.

"Well while Danny was gone Mr. Lancer announced that we were going to have a new student arriving in a few weeks."

"Really? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't get the chance to until now," Sam said while shrugging.

"Did he tell you their name?" Tucker asked.

"I think Mr. Lancer said her name was Jenna." Sam cradled her chin in thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and saying "No, he said her name was Jeneal.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed. "I hope she's hot," he said with a smile. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I just hope she's not like Paulina or any of those A-lister snobs," Sam said with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"We'll just have to wait and see what she's like. When is her first day?" Danny asked.

Sam thought for a moment before she replied, "Tomorrow."

"Well looks like we won't have to wait as long as we thought," Danny said optimistically.

"With that out of the way we can finally started the movie marathon!"

* * *

 

It was the next day, and Danny was getting ready for school. As Danny got dressed, he thought about the new girl. It was rare that Casper High got a new student. Most people who move to Amity Park home school their kids, or they move to Elmerton where there's less ghost attacks. So when Casper High did get new students, it was exciting.

Danny grabbed his backpack off the floor and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and out the door. His parents, who were in the kitchen, had just watched Danny run out the door in a hurry. "He's going to be late. Again," Maddie sighed.

Danny ran into a nearby alleyway and transformed into his ghost half. "I hope the ghosts don't bother me this morning. I want to get to school on time." He continued to fly until he saw Casper High. He turned invisible and intangible and flew into a broom closet and changed back to Fenton. He walked out of the broom closet and started towards Mr. Lancer class. Everyone was probably already in the classroom including Sam and Tucker. The bell was only a few minutes away from ringing when Danny walked in. He saw everyone talking amongst themselves. He took his seat next to Sam and Tucker near the middle.

"Hey guys. What's everyone talking about?"

"The new girl. I think I overheard Paulina say something about making her an A lister if she meets her standards," Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"Has anyone even met her yet?"

"No. She's not here. Mr. Lancer is showing her around a little before class. They should be back any minute now," Tucker said as he looked at the clock. The bell rang signaling that it was time for class. Moments later Mr. Lancer walked in with the new girl, Jeneal. She had wavy dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were tucked into black flat ankle leather boots. She had on a light blue t-shirt with a very familiar symbol on it. It was the mega evolution symbol from Pokemon, but it was black instead of that rainbow color. She also had a watch on her right wrist and an odd looking necklace. Danny looked closer and noticed that it wasn't a necklace, but a gold pendant with a multi-colored stone in the middle with a symbol in the middle of the stone (It's basically Diantha's Mega Charm.). She looked a lot like Sam in the face except she had no lipstick on, and she had electric-blue eyes instead of violet. She looked to be about Sam's height and had pale skin. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She was more mediocre. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She had a black backpack with a green trophy inside a circle on it on her back.

"Class," Mr. Lancer said walking to the front of the room, " this is our new student, Jeneal Night." Jeneal stepped up and waved. "Uh Mr. Lancer, I prefer to be called Jenny," she said. Danny's eyes went wide. Could this be the same girl that beat Tucker in a battle?

"I will keep that in mind Ms. Night. Could you please take your seat behind Ms. Sanchez over there?" He said while pointing to the desk behind Paulina's desk. She nodded and walked over to her desk. She put her backpack beside her desk before sitting down. Mr. Lancer began his lecture as usual.

The lunch bell had just rung, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Danny's locker. Danny put some books into his backpack for his next classes.

"Man, did you see her shirt? She's totally a Pokemon fan."

"I saw it Tucker. But didn't you hear what she said?"

"Yeah, she'd rather be called Jenny. So what?"

"She could be the girl that beat you in battle, Tucker."

"She could be. How about we find her and ask her?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to her and see if we can maybe be friends."

"Well then let's go," Tucker said motioning his arm forward. They didn't have to look at all really as Jenny came down the hallway. She turned towards her locker and opened it. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were about to walk up to her when Paulina and Star walked right in front of them.

"She wears so much black that she could be a goth geek," Paulina snickered. Jenny turned around and said, "And you wear enough makeup to be considered a clown!"

"At least I don't look like a freak show!" Paulina shot back as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"At least I don't look like a stereotype!" Jenny growled, obviously angery as well. Paulina sent Jenny a heated glare. Unfortunately, Mr. Lancer had come out of a classroom right as Jenny had said that. Before Paulina could throw another insult at Jenny, Mr. Lancer walked in between Paulina and Jenny. "Ms. Sanchez, Ms. Night, stop fighting." Mr. Lancer turned to Jenny, "Ms. Night please don't go around starting fights with other students. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I won't be so lenient."

Paulina and Star smirked at Jenny before turning and walking off. Jenny turned around to face the three students who had witnessed the fight.

Danny stepped up to introduce himself, but Tucker shoved Danny aside before he could say anything. "I'm Tucker, that's Danny, and her name is Sam." Her eyes widened, but they quickly went back to being calm.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with us out in the courtyard?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure," she said taking the chance to make some new friends.

* * *

 

They had all gotten their lunches and were out at one of the tables in the courtyard.

"So Jenny, I couldn't help but notice your shirt," Danny said pointing at the shirt she was wearing. "Are you a fan?"

"Am I a fan? Of course I am! Pokemon Red was the first game I ever played! I have played through every generation of Pokemon," she said her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Do you guys play Pokemon too?"

"Danny and I play Pokemon, but Sam thinks it promotes animal abuse."

Jenny put her hands on the table. "I have a powerpoint at my house that goes over why it's not promoting animal abuse." She sat back down and put her hands back at her sides. " You guys can come over to my house and I'll show it to you."

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other, clearly off put by her strange behavior. "Well we weren't planning on doing anything today. We can come over."

"Great! Soon she'll be convinced that it's not promoting animal abuse," she said.

Suddenly her watched beeped as Danny's ghost sense went off. They all gave her questioning looks. "Oh, I must have forgot to put my watch on mute. I forgot something in my locker. I'll be right back," she said before running off to her locker.

"I wonder what that was about."

"Danny, there's no time to worry about that right now! You need to go ghost," Sam whispered to Danny. Danny nodded, but before he could run behind a tree and change he got knocked back by a blast. He grunted as he hit the ground. He lifted his head up to see Skulker aiming a net at him. He fired and hit his target.

"Ghost!" someone yelled. Everyone started running and screaming as usual.

Normally he'd just rip through it, but he was Danny Fenton not Phantom. There were too many people around to go ghost.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison.

Skulker laughed. "Say goodbye," he said aiming a gun at Danny. Danny closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the shot. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a thud. Danny opened his eyes to see the back of a monster. It had a giant fin on it's back along with a long tail with shark fins on it. "Wait, It's not a monster. It's a Garchomp!" Danny thought. The Garchomp had hit Skulker with a Flamethrower and knocked him down for the moment. Garchomp turned to Danny who was still in the net. Danny noticed the strange choker on It's neck with what appeared to be the Garchompite. "What's the point in a mega stone if there's no Key Stone?" It's claw started to glow and It pulled It's arm back. Sam and Tucker stood there knowing that there was nothing they could do. Danny closed his eyes again expecting the worst, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that the Garchomp had slashed the net open.

Danny looked down at the now destroyed net before saying, "Thanks."

"Gaaar," It responded. It turned around to face Skulker while Danny got up and ran around the corner where he transformed into Danny Phantom. He turned invisible and flew up to the air to watch the fight between Garchomp and Skulker. Garchomp released a loud roar and narrowed It's eyes.

"You're no halfa, but you'll still be an impressive trophy," Skulker said with a smile as he pulled out a glowing green blade.

The Garchomp seemed to smirk at his words. It brought Its arm up and motioned it forward, as if It was saying "Come and get me then."

Skulker pulled out a gun and fired a single shot out of it. Garchomp's claw glowed, and Garchomp slashed at the single shot of energy. It sliced the energy in half making the energy exploded into white smoke. When the smoke cleared they could clearly see that Garchomp had taken no damage. It made a noise that sounded unimpressed. Garchomp growled as blue swords began to spin around It. After the swords stopped, they disappeared and an orange-red glow surrounded Garchomp. It sprinted up to Skulker with It's teeth glowing. It bit down hard on Skulker's arm and ripped it off. It spit out Skulker's arm. It's claw glowed again as It slashed at Skulker. The Dragon Claw slashed right through Skulker's robotic torso. The suit exploded and what was left were the two halves of the suit. Garchomp looked down at the suit. Suddenly a beam of light came out of nowhere and sucked up the suit. Garchomp looked up at where the beam had come from and saw none other than Danny Phantom. He capped the thermos and looked down at the Garchomp. It was staring at him. A blue light enveloped (Like when a Pokemon comes out of It's Pokeball.) It and Garchomp wasn't there anymore. In Its place was a Mew. It turned invisible and flew off. Danny was left in the air scratching his head as to where the thing went. Danny looked down at Sam and Tucker. Tucker had his PDA out in one hand. Danny landed next to them and asked, "Were you recording the fight?"

Tucker nodded. "Of course I did. That was a Garchomp, a real live Garchomp!"

"Danny, I think we should be careful around that thing," Sam said with worry in her voice. Danny floated down to Sam and Tucker and changed back.

"What makes you say that Sam? It cut Danny Fenton out of the net and didn't attack Danny Phantom."

"We don't know anything about It, Danny. It could be trying to get close to you to destroy you!" Sam pointed out.

"Sam does have a point, dude," Tucker admitted.

"I guess we should be careful around It just in case It does try anything," Danny said. Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

School had just ended, and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jenny were on their way to Jenny's house. "Now would be a good time to ask her if she battled Tucker."

"Hey, Jenny? Were you the one who beat Tucker in a battle?"

"Well I battled someone named Tucker, but I thought it could have been a coincidence," she shrugged.

"Why did your Hydreigon use flash cannon?" Tucker asked.

"Misclick," she answered simply. "I was so mad at myself for not paying attention. All it takes is one misclick to lose a battle. Oh, my house is just around the corner." They turned the corner and walked to the house that was white on the outside. She led them up the steps and up to the door. "Oh are any of you allergic to dogs?" she asked with her hand on the handle. They all shook their heads. "Good," she said opening the door. They walked into the house and saw some stairs to their left, an opening to a dining room that had boxes scattered throughout it, and in the middle was the path to the living room. In the living room was a rocking chair and a sectional sofa with a table in between them and a big tv that was on a tv stand. The living room had an open area to the kitchen.

"Ace!" Jenny called out in a baby-talk tone. They heard panting as the dog got closer to the corner. Once the dog had turned the corner that got a good look at him. He looked like a wolf! He was black on the top with light brown on the bottom. (Just look up black and brown German shepherd wolf hybrids. It should be the first picture that pops up.) All of them except Jenny jump back in surprise. Jenny got down on her knees and patted her leg. "Come here, boy!" The dog ran up to Jenny happily. He put his paws on her to balance himself and licked her face. "No, Ace! Not up my nose!" She laughed.

"I thought you said you had a dog, not a wolf!" Danny said in surprise. The dog noticed the strangers and growled. "No, Ace, don't growl at them. They're friends, okay?" she asked the dog. Ace stopped growling and looked at her. "No growling, biting, or tackling, okay, boy?" she asked the dog again looking right into his eyes. The dog seemed to nod in response to her words. "Good boy!" Jenny said as she scratched Ace's head. The dog panted as his tongue lolled out.

"Well Ace isn't technically a wolf. He's a German Shepherd wolf hybrid," She corrected as she continued to pet Ace. Sam approached the dog. "Will he bite?" Sam asked knowing how certain types of dogs could be around strangers.

"No, Ace shouldn't try to bite now." Sam got close to Ace and put her hand out.He sniffed her hand when it got close enough and then licked her hand.Sam laughed as she began petting the dog, and he continued to lick her.

"Does he know any tricks?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah he knows a lot. Ace roll over!" she said. Ace laid down on his stomach and rolled over. "Stand on two legs!" Ace got up and jumped up on his two back legs and balanced for a moment before falling back on four. She picked up a ball and threw it. "Fetch!" Ace ran after the ball as fast as he could. He eventually caught up with the ball and caught it in his mouth. He ran back over to Jenny and gave her the ball. "That's only some of the stuff he can do." She petted Ace before he went back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"Where are your parents?" Danny asked.

"Oh my Mom said she was going to work late today, and my Dad is probably here. He's a guard at Galaxy Labs. My mom is one of the head scientists at Galaxy Labs. How about I show you that powerpoint?" All three nodded. They walked up the stairs to a hallway that went from left to right. In the middle the hallway opened up into a second living room. They walked right passed it and continued till they reached a door to the side of the hallway. They walked in to see a room with blue walls and a big bed in the middle. She had two posters above her bed. One had a picture of a green trophy inside a black circle and underneath it in the same green colors it read "Game Theorists". The other poster looked very similar except it had a red film camera and in red letters it read "Film Theorists". Another poster on her closet door had a pink mustache on it; behind her door there was a poster with a green eye. There were many other posters that were for video games and Pokemon. The carpet in her room was light brown that went well with the blue walls. There was a 32-inch flat screen that was mounted to the wall. Jenny walked over to a small table beside her bed and picked up a small computer. She opened it and began clicking keys faster than the eye could see. She turned the computer towards them listing all the reasons why Pokemon wasn't promoting animal abuse.

* * *

 

It was a little later in the day almost sundown. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to Danny's house to review the footage.

"So what do you think of the game now Sam?"

"I might actually play it sometime. To be honest it looked like fun, but I stand strong with my morals."

Danny and Tucker cheered and high-fived. A blue mist came out of Danny's mouth and he groaned. They heard loud music coming from the distance. They could mostly make out a guitar, drums, and a very familiar voice singing.

"Isn't that coming from the park?" Sam asked.

"It must be Ember again," Danny replied. Danny changed into his ghost form and grabbed Sam and Tucker. They flew a little ways until they were at the edge of the park. Danny put Sam and Tucker down on top of a building. Little did they know that they were being watched. They all looked down and saw a crowd of people in front of Ember's stage on a truck. Ember's band was behind Ember herself, who was playing the guitar in the front. The crowd cheered as she sang. Thankfully for Danny it was a pretty small crowd. Danny was about to fly off, but stopped. "Tucker if that thing shows back up record it again."

Tucker nodded and pulled out his PDA ready to record.

Danny flew down still above the crowd. Danny looked closer and noticed that the people were hypnotized. Danny was about to shout an insult, but two blue blurs flew past him and hit the cords connected to the mic and speakers. Danny looked at where the blue blurs had come from and what he saw was a Greninja. (Greninja's Japanese name is Gekkouga. It will be important later.) Danny smiled to himself. "Good to know I have a little back-up." Ember was going to be in for one heck of a surprise.

"Hey, what happened to my music?" She asked. She looked directly at Danny. "Why are you here dipstick?"

"I was about to turn down the volume, but someone else beat me to it," Danny smirked.

"And who would that be? Your little goth girlfriend?" Ember shot back with a smirk of her own.

They heard a cry. It sounded like uuuuuhhhhhnnn. Danny turned around and saw an Unfezant in It's female form. "Well whatever the heck that thing is It must be a she," Danny thought to himself.

Ember facepalmed and laughed, "Is this some kind of joke? This little bird is going to beat me?!"

The 'little bird' narrowed her eyes. She then shot towards the stage and at the last second flew up. He saw the same blue flash as before. When she landed she was no longer an Unfezant. She was a Lucario. She stood up and growled at Ember. Ember wasn't laughing anymore. She actually looked impressed. "This should make a much better challenge. How about we start with a solo?" Lucario gave her a confused look before Ember struck her guitar and giant energy fists came flying at her. Her eyes widened and Lucario began charging up an aura sphere. Lucario shot the aura sphere at the fist headed directly at her. The two attacks collided and exploded. The smoke cleared and Lucario was nowhere to be seen.

Ember looked around before saying, "Hey where'd It go?"

Suddenly Ember screamed as she was hit with a blue sphere. Ember picked herself up and growled before she struck a cord on her guitar angrily. Giant fists came out of her guitar again. Lucario got hit by one of the fists. Lucario grunted as she was pushed back. she growled as she got up. Ember jumped forwards with guitar pulled back like a bat. She swung and hit her mark. Lucario cried out in pain as she was hit with the guitar. She hit the wall of the makeshift stage with a grunt. She struggled to get up as she was hit very hard in the stomach.

"And just to be sure you don't interrupt the concert again," she trailed off as she turned the dial on her guitar. She struck her guitar with a smirk as a green skull beam shot out of the guitar. The beam hit Lucario who had already taken a hard blow. Lucario fell down with her eyes closed tightly in pain.

"So much for your little friend over there," Ember said.

"Well, she beat your boyfriend in less than a minute. I thought the same thing would happen with you," Danny retorted with a smirk.

"I'm not finished yet!" a deep gruff voice said from behind Ember. Ember and Danny gasped, and Ember turned around. Lucario was standing with a glowing bone of energy in her paws. She growled and shot forward. She knocked Ember off the stage with one swift swipe of her bone. Ember fell to the ground and dropped her guitar. Lucario let out a battle cry as she spun the bones in her paws. She threw the bones towards Ember. The bones pinned Ember down as Lucario went in for the final move. Lucario jumped of the stage with her paw glowing orange. She shoved her paw forward, but Ember sank into the ground. Lucario looked around for her opponent who had disappeared. Danny saw Ember fly out of the ground with her guitar in hand.

"Hey, watch out!" Danny shouted to Lucario.

Lucario turned around just in time to dodge Ember's skull beam. Lucario put the metal spikes on her paws together, and the spikes began emitting a horrible metal on metal scratching noise while Lucario howled. Ember covered ears and cried out in agony. Even from his position, the noise was horrible. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Lucario made a shadow ball and then hit the shadow ball with a bone rush. The shadow ball rushed towards Ember with great speed. Ember struck her guitar once more in an attempt to win the fight. The skull beam and shadow ball collided. They fought for a few seconds before the shadow ball eventually beat the skull beam. The shadow ball slammed into Ember. There was an explosion of white smoke. After it cleared, Danny could clearly see Ember on the ground barely conscious. After metal sound and bone rush added to the shadow ball's speed, Ember hadn't stood a chance.

"Woah, nice job," Danny said as he landed.

"Thanks," Lucario said through It's aura. Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked Ember inside. Now that Danny was closer he could clearly see that Lucario had an armband on It's left arm with the Lucarionite embedded inside. It looked just like the armband on Korrina's Lucario except it was snow-white instead of red.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"What? Suck Ember into the thermos?" She nodded.

"All you have to do is point the thermos at a ghost and push this button," Danny said while showing the correct button to push.

"How does the ghost even fit inside?" Danny only shrugged in response. The sun had almost set completely now. Both Danny and Lucario looked at the setting sun.

"I've got to go," Lucario said before changing into a Noivern and taking off. Danny flew off to the roof to where Sam and Tucker were. Danny landed on the rooftop. "Tucker did you get that on video?" Tucker nodded.

"At least we now something concrete now. We know that whatever that thing is It's a girl," Sam said. Danny and Tucker stared at Sam.

"What? I picked up on a few things," she said.

"Maybe we should talk about this more tomorrow. It's getting late," Danny suggested. They all nodded. Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker, and flew them to their homes. Danny flew to his own house worn out from the day's events. A new girl and a new hero. What were the odds that they'd show up around the same time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Thanks for the kudos by the way. I wanted to remind you guys that my abilities as a writer have gotten much better, so please don't assume that I still write this way. My writing style now is similar, but I've definitely calmed down a lot. Anyways, here's another cringy author's note. 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter! I can't wait until we are deeper in the story. I can assure you that there will be surprises later on. Also just as a reminder, Danny and Jenny will not be a couple! I can't stand it when people ship their OC and Danny so why would I ship my OC with Danny? The answer is I wouldn't, okay. She isn't going to be shipped with anyone. I don't really ship much anyways. I might as well get on with the chapter before I go on a really long rant.

It was early in the morning and all was quiet until the dreaded alarm clock ruined everything. Jenny lifted her hand to hit the snooze button. Snooze was exactly what she wanted to do right now, but she had to get dressed for school. She sat up in bed and just sat there. She started to think about her new friends. She actually didn't have friends at her old school, but that was partially because she didn't want to be friends with the people in her old school aside from a few other nerds she talked to occasionally. It was different with these new guys. Sam was an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian who also was goth. Tucker was a Techno-Geek. But Danny was different. He didn't seem like a loser to her. He didn't seem like a geek either. So why wasn't he one of the popular kids? Maybe it was because of the people he hung out with? She looked down at the beautiful golden pendant that hung around her neck. It sparkled in the morning light that managed to break through the thick, dark curtains that hung on her window. She smiled to herself. " _Secrets don't make friends, right?"_  She quickly shook the thought off and got out of bed and changed out of the Nike shorts and tank-top that she slept in. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom to try and tame her hair. After ten minutes of struggling with her hair and brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

She walked over to the table where her mother sat. Her mother was sipping on a cup of coffee. She had wavy hair just like Jenny's and it was a beautiful golden blonde color. She had a slim figure and was wearing navy blue jeans with a lab coat over a dark purple shirt. She had on black heels.

"Good morning sweetie," she said.

"Good morning mom." She walked over and poured a small bowl of cereal and ate it quickly.

"What's the rush?" her mother asked while taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't want to be late."

She finished her cereal and went back upstairs to grab her backpack. She walked in her room and went to the other side of her bed, where she charged her phone and 3ds. She unplugged both devices and put them in her backpack. Her phone had a Pokemon themed case as well. The case was all black with a Mega Charizard X on the back. Her 3ds was just plain blue and black. She went over to the desk and picked up a coin purse. It had all her Pokemon games in it. At least the ones she could play on her 3ds. She put the coin purse in her backpack as well. She slipped her backpack on and headed for the door. After saying goodbye to her mother she left the house for school.

Jenny was at her locker. She still had a good 15 minutes before class would start. Everyone else was in the hallway talking with their friends. Jenny looked around for her friends until she spied Sam and Tucker. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys, do you know where Danny is?"

"Oh, Danny usually doesn't get here until right before the bell rings or after the bell rings," Sam said.

"Why is he so late all the time?"

"He oversleeps," Tucker shrugged. Jenny raised an eyebrow. "A lot."

A few minutes went by with no one saying anything. Finally the silence between the three was broken by the 5 minute bell. Danny rounded the corner of the hallway. He panted as he ran up to them.

"Woah, dude, you look like you ran the entire way to school."

"I did," Danny said between breaths.

"We better hurry and get to class before the bell rings," Sam said. They all nodded and went on to class.

* * *

Vlad walked into the living room and sat sat on the couch sipping his coffee. On his tv screen was Danny and his friends running off to class. Vlad lowered his cup and smirked.

"Well now, it appears that Daniel has made a new friend." He flipped to the footage from yesterday. The one from the school and the park.

"Make that  _two_  new friends." Vlad watched the fights and cradled his chin in thought. "This one looks tough indeed. I shall have to see how powerful this one is for myself."

* * *

Danny was in History nearly asleep as the teacher droned on about the Civil War. He looked at the clock. " _Sweet! Only five more minutes until the bell."_ Danny was brought back to reality by the intercom turning on. "Attention, everyone to the Auditorium for an emergency meeting."

Everyone murmured something to one another in confusion. Everyone got up calmly and walked to the Auditorium. As they walked to the Auditorium, Danny met up with Sam, Tucker, and Jenny.

"Hey guys. What do you think this meeting is about?" Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe it's about what happened yesterday at lunch," Sam suggested. Jenny tensed a little; no one seemed to notice though.

"No one else was there, Sam, and the only video of it is on Tucker's PDA."

Mr. Lance came up behind the four and pushed them along. "Keep moving you four." They stopped talking and walked into the Auditorium. They took their seats near the middle. Before they could even begin a conversation, microphone feedback filled their ears and they all winced. After the feedback stopped they all looked up to the stage where Vlad was standing in front of the podium with Ishiyama off to the side.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering why we're here. Well, a new possible threat has showed up in Amity Park."

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jenny looked at each other.

Vlad lifted up a remote of some kind and pushed a button. A projection of the fight between Garchomp and Skulker appeared on the screen. It showed Garchomp cutting Danny free before turning around to face Skulker. The video continued to play while Vlad talked.

"As I was saying,this creature could be a new threat. We should stay away from this dangerous creature until we know what to do with it." Everyone except Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jenny gasped as the creature ripped Skulker's arm off and spit it out.

"Ghost hunting experts, Maddie and Jack Fenton, will be on the lookout for this dangerous beast. They have been ordered to defend anyone from it until further notice."

Danny groaned internally. " _Great, now my parents will be patrolling all over town again!"_

"A town meeting will be held tomorrow afternoon to further discuss what we should do about this. That is all."

Teachers began ushering students out of the auditorium. Slowly the the auditorium emptied out. The students conversed amongst themselves in the hallway while opening their lockers, putting books away, grabbing whatever they needed from their lockers for their next class, etc  **(Paulina checking herself in a mini mirror and/or staring dreamily at a picture of Phantom)**.

* * *

As Danny walked home from school, he couldn't help but think about what Vlad had planned for this new ally of his. " _I wonder what the Fruitloop has up his sleeve this time. Maybe he's trying to turn her against me. Or maybe he wants to capture her. Who knows what he's got planned."_ Danny walked up to the entrance to Fenton Works. He opened the door and looked around. No one was around the house was completely quiet. "Mom? Dad?" He called. No one answered.

Danny walked into the kitchen and put his backpack down on the table. He looked around the kitchen before finding a note on the fridge. He took the note off the fridge and read it.

_We are out hunting for the creature. We will be home later._

_-Mom and Dad_

"I might as well go ahead and finish my homework while no one's home." He unzipped his backpack and pulled out the History assignment. He had managed to get some of it done before the Box Ghost showed up. He only had the back of the page left and then he needed to study for the test that they were going to have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading all the way to the end. I really appreciate that. I hope you'll continue reading this story and will look forward to the rewrite. I also have a story for My Hero Academia up right now if anyone's interested. Here's another cringy author's note. 
> 
> Well I got this chapter done. I have a question for you guys. If a Gallade that could mega evolve showed up in the anime, where do you think it's mega stone would be? Like would the Galladite be in an armband or something? Also where would the mega stone be on a Blaziken? I want your opinion. Please post it in the reviews it would be much easier that way. Thank you for all your wonderful ideas. I really appreciate every single person who reads my story. I'm planning some other stories for Ninjago, OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!, and Danny Phantom. Sorry about the short chapter. That's really all I have for this author's note. Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. I'm glad this has been getting more attention. Anyways, here's more cringy author's notes.
> 
> I'm back with another chapter. I promise there will be more excitement in this chapter. Last chapter was giving hints to help you guys figure out the mystery of the story. I cannot wait until we get into the later chapters! I'm sure everyone will be surprised! Let's get into the next chapter of the story shall we?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP or Pokemon. I only own my OCs and the story. That's it. Nothing else. All rights go to their respective owners.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the street as Sam quizzed Danny. They were on the last few questions.

"What was the first battle of the Civil War?" Sam asked Danny.

"The Battle of Fort Sumter," Danny answered without hesitation.

"Which battle ended it?"

"The Battle of Palmito Ranch."

"Who was president during the Civil War?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

"That's all of them. You got every one of them right!" Sam said with surprise.

"I studied hard for this test so I could bring my grade up. I'm not failing, but I'm not doing great in that class either."

"Hey, Tuck? You're being really quiet this morning. Is something wrong?" Danny frowned with concern.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong I've just been wondering what Vlad's next move is," Tucker shrugged.

"I've been wondering about that too. He's planning something, and whatever it is, it has to do with the Pokemon," Sam said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

Danny sat down at the lunch table with Sam and Tucker.

"I so aced that test!"

"What makes you so sure, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I was the first one to turn in my test, and I've been studying for this test for a week. I think I at least made a low A." Danny looked around the table. "Have you two seen Jenny?" Both friends shook their heads.

"Her locker probably got jammed or something," Tucker suggested.

"Yeah Danny, it's not like a ghost kidnapped her or something."

Jenny walked up and sat down at the table with her lunch tray a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. Paulina walked by me and 'accidently' knocked my binder out of my hands and sent papers flying everywhere," Jenny said with irritation and air quotes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam asked.

Before their conversation could continue any further, a towering shadow covered the table. Danny looked up and gulped. "Hey, Dash," Danny said nervously. He knew what was coming and knew it was inevitable. In a ghost fight he could fight back, but with Dash he couldn't fight back unless he wanted to get in trouble.

"Hey, Fentonio. I failed my History test and you know what that means," he said with a vile smile as he pounded his fist into palm. Danny began to sweat with anticipation as Dash raised his fist.

"Leave him alone, Dash!" Sam said as she stood up from the table.

"Ha! What are you going to do if I don't?" Dash teased.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do," Jenny said as she glowered menacingly at Dash. Dash howled with laughter along with the rest of his cronies.

"You? What makes you think you can take me on?" Dash asked pointing a finger at her. "Besides," Dash added, "I don't fight girls."

"Why? Because you know the girl would kick your butt?" Jenny smirked. Everyone in the cafeteria let out an 'ooh'. Dash's eyes darted around the room. He didn't want to hit a girl, especially the new girl. He might be a jerk, but even he wouldn't go as far as to hit a girl. Plus, he would lose respect.

"Uh, n-no," Dash stuttered. "I wouldn't hit a girl."

"That just makes it easier for me to kick your butt." Jenny crossed her arms, a smirk still plastered on her face. Dash's eyes darted around the room once more. He knew he was beaten. If a nerd talked to him like that, he could just shove them in a locker. But this was different. The teachers showed a preference for the football players, but if one of them shoved the new girl in a locker or beat her up, they would definitely be on the bench the rest of the season or maybe even kicked off the football team. She seemed serious too. In fact, she looked like she wanted to start a fight. Sam wouldn't hit another classmate unless she absolutely had to. She knew what would happen if she got in trouble at school.

Dash glared at her and leaned close. "This isn't over," he hissed. "I'll make you pay one way or another." And with that, Dash and his cronies stalked off.

Jenny sat back down at the table and sighed. "Glad that's over."

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sam. Thanks, Jenny. I really didn't feel like being stuffed in a locker today."

Jenny smiled. "It was no big deal really." Sam nodded in agreement. "Consider it payback for giving me a chance and becoming my friend," Jenny responded playfully.

* * *

"So Jenny, do you want to go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked as he walked down the sidewalk with his friends.

"No thanks. I have to give Ace a bath when I get home." Jenny groaned. "And knowing Ace, he'll probably soak me in the process. Well, bye guys!" Jenny waved goodbye and headed off in the direction of her house.

"What about you two?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sam shrugged.

"I'm in," Danny said. "Alright guys we need to brainstorm. What could Vlad be planning?"

"Vlad might want to capture the Pokemon and either get her to join him or use it's powers," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker could be onto something, Danny," Sam said.

Danny nodded. Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny, Sam, and Tucker heard people screaming. Danny ran into an alleyway and transformed into his ghost-half. He flew in the direction of the screaming. He could see people running the opposite direction of where he was going. That meant he was headed in the right direction.

Danny slowed to a stop when he came to the park. He could see a Kantonian Raichu fighting… Plasmius! Raichu was dodging Vlad's magenta ecto-blasts by using Agility. Vlad growled and threw ecto-blasts harder and faster. Raichu continued to dodge but with less ease this time. Danny saw this as an opportunity to land a free hit on Vlad. Danny turned invisible and flew in closer. Once he was nearly on top of Vlad, he turned visible and fired an ecto-blast at Vlad.

Vlad was knocked back a few feet and landed on his back. "What's up, Cheesehead?" Danny asked with a smirk plastered on his face as he floated over to Vlad.

Vlad opened his eyes and growled. "Nothing you need to be concerned about, Daniel."

"If it has something to do with the electric mouse you're fighting, it is something I should be concerned about."

Vlad got to his feet and floated up so that he was level with Danny. Before they could continue their conversation, Raichu ran up at blinding speeds and tried to land a Volt Tackle on Vlad. Vlad thought quickly and threw up a shield. Raichu crashed into the shield before being pushed back. Danny floated down to the panting Raichu and asked, "Do you want to work together to beat Plasmius?" Raichu stared at Danny before nodding. "Rai!" Raichu got down on all fours, cheeks crackling dangerously with electricity.

Vlad looked between to two opponents. "Aw, isn't that adorable. You two think you can beat me! Ha!" Vlad laughed. Vlad suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious. "You two are no match for me!"

Danny growled at Vlad before he threw an ecto-blast at him. Vlad yawned and simply threw another shield up. Raichu let out a battle cry as she charged up a Thunderbolt. The electricity shot forwards towards Vlad. Vlad floated there, unmoving. Danny and Raichu smirked thinking it would be a direct hit, until Vlad floated to the side and dodged. Raichu's ears lowered down to her head as her face gained a look of disappointment.

"My turn," Vlad said before he split himself in two. One Vlad for each opponent. Raichu gasped while Danny glared at Vlad. Danny charged at the Vlad clone, hands blazing with ecto-energy. Danny shot the ecto-energy at the Vlad clone. The Vlad clone countered with an eto-blast of his own. The Vlad clone flew out of the smoke and punched Danny in the gut. Danny was sent sprawling on the ground. Danny pushed himself off the ground, gritting his teeth. He wiped his mouth before he sunk down into the ground. The Vlad clone gasped and looked all around for Danny but could not find him. Danny flew out of the ground going at top speed and gave the Vlad clone an uppercut to the jaw. The Vlad clone was sent flying but managed to steady himself in air. Danny shot towards the Vlad clone, preparing to ram into him as did the Vlad clone. Danny collided with the Vlad clone and sent him flying into the ground.

Raichu let out another battle cry as she flipped downwards to hit Vlad with an Iron Tail. Vlad turned intangible causing Raichu to slam her tail down on the ground. A cloud of dust appeared around Raichu and Vlad. Raichu looked around, confused before being punched out of the cloud. Raichu landed on her stomach with a 'thump'. Raichu opened her eyes and saw Vlad charging at her. She thought quickly and used Grass Knot. Two giant blades of grass appeared and wrapped around Vlad's leg. Vlad flipped over in the air before landing on his back. Raichu snickered at Vlad.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Vlad asked as he charged up ecto-energy in his hands. Raichu stopped snickering and charged up her hands with electricity. Vlad swung his fist towards Raichu, and Raichu did the same. Their fists collided, forcing the two back. Raichu flipped in the air before landing on all four on the ground. Raichu panted on the ground as Vlad floated closer.

"Face it you're no match for me! Even with Daniel helping you, you still couldn't beat me!"

Raichu growled at Vlad causing electricity to crackle from her cheeks. "Ooh, scary aren't we?" Vlad asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. Raichu charged up a Thunder Punch and lunged at Vad. Before Raichu could come any closer, Vlad grabbed her by the neck. Raichu kicked and struggled but to no avail. Vlad pulled Raichu closer and said, "You should have taken my offer when you had the chance." Vlad began to shock Raichu with his ghost stinger. Raichu cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through her veins. Raichu fought to escape Vlad's grasp even more now, Vlad's grip grew tighter. Vlad stopped the electricity and tossed Raichu on the ground. Smoke rose off of Raichu as she laid there on the ground. Danny looked at the downed Raichu with worry. "Oh no! Raichu!" The Vlad clone made use of Danny's distraction and punched Danny hard. Danny landed near Raichu on the ground. Raichu and Danny were facing each other. Danny looked worriedly at Raichu. Raichu winked at Danny before pretending to be passed out again. Danny gasped as he realized what had happened. " _Raichu must have her hidden ability Lightning Rod and used it to absorb Vlad's electricity! She must have been faking the pain the whole time!"_

Vlad laughed as he absorbed his double. "How pitiful. You two barely even put up a fight!"

Danny pushed himself up into a fighting position. "That's what you think,Vlad!" Danny shot towards Vlad, arms extended. Danny grabbed Vlad's arm and tossed him hard onto the ground. Vlad landed on the hard ground with a grunt. "Now!" Danny yelled.

"Rai!" Raichu jumped up in the air, charged up electricity, and then shot the powered up Thunderbolt at Vlad. Vlad watched as the powerful Thunderbolt broke up the ground as it made its way to him. Finally, the super-charged Thunderbolt hit Vlad full force, causing an explosion. Danny covered his face with his arms as the wind from the explosion rushed around him. After the smoke cleared, they could see a severely weakened Vlad laying on the ground covered in scuff marks. He managed to push himself up on his feet. "Very well, you win. I can assure you next time will not have the same result," Vlad said before he disappeared.

Danny and Raichu turned to each other and hi-fived. "That was awesome! Vlad never stood a chance against us!" Danny said excitedly. Raichu cheered and nodded. "I guess that I've got to go now. See you next ghost fight?" Danny asked. Raichu nodded and turned to run off. Raichu jumped and with a flash of blue light turned into a Talonflame. Talonflame flapped her wings and took off at great speeds. Danny turned and took off for Sam and Tucker, excited to tell them about the fight.

* * *

Vlad sat on his couch in his living room, petting his cat, Maddie, while he reviewed the fight. He watched every move his opponents made. Then he got to the part where he shocked Raichu. He could clearly see that Raichu was in pain and didn't get back up until Danny called out to It. But why? "I don't understand! Why didn't that thing stay down? My ghost stinger was enough to weaken Daniel before and should have been more than sufficient to knock that creature out," Vlad explained to his cat, Maddie.

Then, Vlad remembered something. The name that Danny had called the creature. " _He called It a Raichu. What on earth is a Raichu?"_ To answer his question, Vlad went to search the name on the computer. After booting up the computer and typing in the name, search results popped up. There were links to websites with information on the creature, and many images of the creature. Vlad clicked a link to one of the website. There was a picture of the creature next to an oddly colored version of the creature. Information on the creature was neatly spread out to the right of the picture.

"Raichu, the mouse Pokemon?"

Vlad scrolled down some to look at Raichu's abilities. "Static- normal ability. Lightning Rod- hidden ability. Surge Surfer- Alola form. It must have had the Lightning Rod ability!"

Vlad scrolled down to look at the gender differences and regional variants next. Vlad continued till he knew almost everything about Raichu. Vlad hummed to himself. "If there's information on these creatures on the internet, then maybe I can better prepare myself for our next battle."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on the couch in Danny's living room. The fight had been about an hour and a half ago, and the town meeting would be ending any minute now. They watched their horror movie in anticipation for the results of the town meeting. Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting, the news channel interrupted the broadcast.

"Hello, Amity Park! I'm Tiffany Snow here live at the front of town hall! The results of the town meeting are about to announced!" Tiffany exclaimed excitedly. After a few minutes of stalling, Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park himself, stepped out of town hall. Two agents of the Guys in White were with him, as were Maddie and Jack.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I'm sure you've noticed the strange creature that has recently appeared." Vlad paused as the crowd murmured in response. "We held this meeting to decide whether this creature was a new threat or if It meant no harm. After reviewing footage of the creature fighting, we have determined that It could possibly be a new threat. Although It has shown no aggressive behavior towards any of Amity Park's citizens, It has teamed up with Danny Phantom and successfully beaten the Wisconsin Ghost with Danny Phantom's help!"

The crowd murmured to each other, unsure of what to think. On one hand, the creature had helped out the town hero. On the other, the creature and Phantom were a powerful combination that couldn't be stopped easily.

"After conducting research of my own, I have found that the creature is something called a Pokemon." Vlad pulled out a remote from his pocket. He pressed a button on the remote, and a projector backdrop rolled out from the top of town hall. On the projector backdrop, it showed the Pokemon. Specifically the Hammerhead shark like Pokemon.

"This Pokemon is called Garchomp. A rather impressive Pokemon, too. It is a ground-dragon type." Vlad pressed another button on the remote, and the picture changed to the aura-reading Pokemon Lucario. "This Pokemon is Lucario. Lucario is a steel-fighting type Pokemon, and It is known as the Aura Pokemon." Vlad pressed the button once again, and the screen changed to the electric rodent Raichu. "And last but certainly not least, is Raichu. Raichu is a pure electric type, and Raichu is the very Pokemon who helped Phantom take down the Wisconsin Ghost!" The crowd gasped. "Information on these creature are on the internet. If you would like to conduct further research for yourself, then all you have to do is search 'Pokemon'."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glanced at each other worriedly.

"After researching these Pokemon," Vlad continued dramatically. "I was horrified at what power some of them posses! And not much is known about what this Pokemon can do. Why it'd be terrible if It lost control or turned to the other side, now wouldn't it?" Vlad asked the crowd rather dramatically.

The crowd shouted their agreement. This was bad. Vlad had managed to turn the whole town against the Pokemon, and she'd only been here for a few days.

"The Guys in White as well as Jack and Maddie Fenton have been ordered to capture and contain this creature for the safety of the citizens of Amity Park," Vlad stated before he grinned slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading until the end. It means a lot to me. If you have anything to say, please say it. I welcome criticism. Time for more cringy author's notes.
> 
> So, how did you guys like it? I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on that fight scene! I've spent a long time on this chapter. It was more action pact like I promised at the top. The next few chapters might take a while to come out. I have trouble focusing, and I've also had a few personal problems come up. I don't have much to say. See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for coming back. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Hey, guys, I'm back with the next chapter of my story! This chapter isn't as action-packed as the last, and it will focus more on the mystery of this new hero and what they have to do with Jenny. Don't worry the next chapter will have some more action. I hope someone will let me know that they're enjoying the story soon. Other than that, there's not much more to say about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom nor do I own Pokemon. The rights to these things go to their respective owners.

"Hey, Tuck, could you play that part again?" Danny asked. Tucker complied and rewound the video. "There," Danny said as he paused the video. On the screen showed a Lucarionite in a white armband. "See, guys," Danny said as he stood up from his bed.

"It has a mega stone, so what? From what you and Tucker have told me, the mega stone would be useless without a trainer's keystone," Sam pointed out. Danny and Tucker had been telling her more about the mechanics of the games, and they had recently gotten into mega evolution.

"I know, Sam. That's what's got me so worried. Who's the only person with something that looks like a keystone?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "Jenny," they responded in unison.

"The Pokemon only started to show up after she moved to town too," Danny said as he began to pace around his room.

Sam and Tucker gave Danny a strange look as he paced. "It does make sense," Sam said, considering the idea.

"If Jenny is the Pokemon's trainer, then why wouldn't she be there with her while she battles?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get caught," Sam suggested, shrugging. "Maybe she only steps in when her Pokemon needs her to." Danny cradled his chin in thought as he stopped pacing.

"I think we should try find out ourselves," Danny said as he looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Um, how?" Tucker asked. "We can't just walk up to Jenny and ask, 'Are you a really a Pokemon trainer?'" Tucker said waving his hands for emphasis.

"That's the problem, Tuck." Danny was silent for a moment. "I can only think of one ghost that knows the answer."

"Danny, you know Clockwork isn't going to tell us!" Sam said, looking at Danny like he was crazy.

"It can't hurt to ask him, right?" Danny shrugged. Sam groaned. She knew that Danny was too stubborn to turn back now.

* * *

"So, Daniel and his little friends are trying to play detective? Well, I'll just have to do some spying of my own," Vlad said as he watched Danny, Sam, and Tucker from one of his spy bugs. "All I have to do is send one of my little spy drones to follow that girl around." Vlad laughed at his own genius. His cat, Maddie jumped up on the couch and meowed at him before she curled up in him lap.

* * *

The Specter Speeder floated outside the clock-filled citadel where the ghost of time resided. Inside the giant clock tower, Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood before Clockwork, who was looking into one of the portals of time. "Daniel, you know I can't give you all the answers," Clockwork said calmly as he switched to his younger form.

"There's got to be some way that you can help us," Danny said, practically begging. He just didn't want the Pokemon to turn on him, and knowing if it had a trainer or who the trainer was, would certainly help.

Clockwork sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to send them on the right path," he muttered to himself. Before Danny could ask him to repeat himself, Clockwork turned around to face the three, a kind smile on his face. "How about you go visit Frostbite? You haven't seen him in a while."

Danny gave Clockwork a confused look. "How will visiting Frostbite help?"

"You'll find out in due time, Daniel," Clockwork answered mysteriously.

Danny sighed. He knew that was the best answer he would get from Clockwork. "Come on, guys, let's go see Frostbite," Danny said, motioning for Sam and Tucker to follow him.

* * *

Sam rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to warm them up. She was inside the Specter Speeder with Tucker with Danny leading them to the Far Frozen's village. "Tucker can you turn the heat up?" Sam asked as she shivered in her seat.

Tucker, who was also cold, said, "It's already on Sam."

Sam groaned. "Danny, are we almost there yet?" she asked through the Fenton Phone.

"Yeah, I think so."

After a few more minutes of flying through the frozen tundra, they saw Frostbite's cave. Sam and Tucker got out of the Specter Speeder and quickly ran into the cave along with Danny.

"Great One!" a familiar voice boomed. "Welcome back," Frostbite bowed.

"You can call me Danny, Frostbite," Danny said, feeling sort of uncomfortable.

"What brings you here, Gre- Danny?" Frostbite asked.

"We need some advice," Danny said. He began to explain their situation to Frostbite. "Do you have any ideas, Frostbite?"

Frostbite cradled his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers. "I can give you something even better than my advice! I can create a device that will allow you to track it!"

"That would be great, Frostbite! How long do you think it would take for you to build it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a few weeks, but I might be able to build it faster if you can get me a few things from your parents lab."

"I think I can do that," Danny replied.

"Great!" Frostbite said. "I want to find out who this trainer is as well!"

"Thanks, Frostbite," Danny said as he, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the cave and back into the frozen wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. I hope you'll stick around to finish the story. Please tell me what you thought down in the comments. 
> 
> Okay, short chapter is very short. I'll make up for in the next chapter, I promise. I have posted another story so I have to be sure that I pay attention to it as well. The next chapter will be much more interesting. Anyways, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for coming back. I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon in Amity Park! This is the chapter that I've been so excited to write! I'm going to go ahead and move on with the chapter before I spoil something out of excitement.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. They each belong to their respective owners.

Vlad sat in his chair petting his cat. He had been spying on Jenny for about two and a half weeks, and while he was spying, he had discovered a secret that had shocked him. At first, it made no sense, but after he had spied some more, the pieces had begun to fit together. During that time, he had also been studying Pokemon. He now knew about types, type advantages, type disadvantages, and dual types. He knew about how the stats would affect how much damage an attack would do. He knew about abilities and moves. He thought he was ready until he found out about mega evolution. Then he began to study the mega evolutions. He needed to be ready for anything and everything. Now, here he was. He was ready for a rematch, and he knew that he would win.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the hallway of Casper High anxiously. After waiting two and a half weeks, Frostbite had finally finished the tracking device. All they had to do was go get it from him after school. As they walked, they saw Dash and Kwan doing something to someone's locker. They looked on curiously as the two boys hooked up some sort of contraption in the locker. When the jocks were done, they quickly scrambled over to the other side of the hallway and attempted to look natural. Jenny came walking down the hallway before she turned to the very locke that Dash and Kwan had been messing with.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker quickly realized what was going to happen. "Wait!" Danny said, startling Jenny.

She turned around. "What is it, Danny? I hope it was important enough to nearly give me a heart attack," she said.

Danny leaned in close. "Dash and Kwan did something to your locker."

"What should we do then?"

"Just open your locker and back away quickly."

She hesitated before opening the locker. Then, she grabbed the handle on the locker and pulled it open, moving out of the way just as Danny had said. A small bomb of goo flew through the air before it landed on Dash and Kwan, covering them in disgusting, green slime. Both boys looked at the green slime that covered them before they moaned in disgust.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jenny had all begun to laugh at the jocks failed attempt at a prank. Jenny wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Thanks, Danny. It would have taken me forever to get that gunk out of my hair," she managed to say before she broke down laughing again.

* * *

Frostbite pulled out a small tracking chip and a computer chip. "This," Frostbite said, holding up the small device, "Is the tracking device. And the computer chip will go in Tucker's PDA and allow him to track the chip." Frostbite gave Danny the tracking chip and Tucker the computer chip. "All you have to do is throw the chip on the beast, and it should stick onto It."

"Thanks, Frostbite. We'll be sure to tell you who the trainer is," Danny said as he smiled at Frostbite.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were patrolling the town, hoping to find the Pokemon. Sam and Tucker were riding on their scooters on opposite sides of town while Danny flew around town. They had been looking for about an hour or so when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny looked around before he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him. Danny turned around just in time to see Johnny race by him on the street.

Danny sped after Johnny. Johnny turned to see Danny flying beside his bike. Danny punched Johnny off of his motorcycle. Johnny was sent flying through the air before he landed on the hard concrete. Johnny looked up and growled at Danny. "I wasn't doing anything, Punk!" Johnny said. "Oh, well. I wanted to blow off a little steam anyways." Johnny smiled a cruel smile. "Shadow, attack!" he yelled, waving his hand in Danny's direction. Johnny's Shadow flew out from under him, It's arm spread out. Before the Shadow could attack Danny, a beam of purple circles hit the Shadow knocking it down. A black and red figure landed next to Danny. It was a Zoroark!

"I can handle the Dork of Darkness, ya know," Danny said, slightly annoyed that she had rescued him from such a low level ghost.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun," the Zoroark responded using telepathy much to Danny's surprise.

Danny quickly shook off the surprise. "Whatever, just leave the shadow to me. You distract Johnny." Zoroark nodded and jumped in front of Johnny on all fours.

"Really? You're leaving a mutt for me to fight?" Johnny asked, slightly insulted that Danny thought that little of him.

"No, I'm leaving Zoroark to kick your butt," Danny shot back.

Zoroark growled before opening up her mouth to shoot a Flamethrower at Johnny. Johnny dove out of the way of the flames. Johnny looked up and saw his bike laying on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and sped off on it. Zoroark growled and sprinted after Johnny on all fours.

Danny flew around with the Shadow chasing him. The Shadow screeched and slashed at Danny, missing every time. "Hey, Tuck, I'm going to need your help," Danny said into his Fenton Phone.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm going to need-" Danny stopped short and ducked. The Shadow slashed just an inch above Danny's head. "A lot of light!" Danny finished.

"Got it, dude. Just lead him to the bowling alley."

"Alright," Danny said as he dodged another punch from the Shadow. Danny raced past the Shadow. He paused and turned around. "Hey, Edgelord, come and get me," Danny shouted at the Shadow before he sped off. The Shadow growled and raced after Danny. Finally, Danny and the Shadow arrived at the bowling alley. Danny looked and saw Tucker on the roof. The Shadow was flying towards Danny, intending to tackle him out of the sky. "Now!" Danny shouted to Tucker. Tucker turned one of the lights on the roof on and turned it towards the Shadow. As soon as the light touched the Shadow, It began to screech and writhe in agony. And soon enough, the Shadow disappeared. "Thanks, Tuck."

"No problem, dude."

* * *

Zoroark chased after Johnny, firing the occasional Dark Pulse or Flamethrower. Johnny turned his bike around and fired a beam from his bike's headlight. Zoroark got directly hit with the beam. Zoroark gritted her teeth before she roared. She charged up two Shadow Balls in her paws before she tossed the two Shadow Balls at Johnny. Johnny fired another beam from his headlight and destroyed one of the Shadow Balls. The other one, however, sailed through the smoke and hit Johnny. He fell off of his bike once again. Johnny got up and growled before a weakened Shadow returned to him. Johnny looked down worriedly at his shadow. "Oh, no. I've got to get out of here before-" Johnny was cut off by Danny sucking him into the thermos. Johnny yelled as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Hey, nice job," Danny said as he floated over to Zoroark. Danny took out the tracking chip and held it behind his back. Zoroark turned around, getting ready to jump up and run across the rooftops. Danny tossed the tracking chip into Zoroark's hair. Zoroark jumped up and disappeared on the rooftops.

"Guys, I got the chip on the Pokemon."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had met up at Danny's house. All three of them were excited to finally find out who the Pokemon trainer was. Tucker had already put the chip into his PDA. They looked at the PDA screen as a map of Amity Park appeared. There was a red dot that was located somewhere near them.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find out where she is," Danny said as he transformed into his ghost half and grabbed Sam and Tucker. He turned intangible before flying through the wall of his room. Danny flew while Tucker gave directions until, finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a house, but not just any house. It was Jenny's house!

"So, my theory was right," Danny said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. Danny flew into the house intangibly. He set Sm and Tucker down and began to walk around.

"So, where do you think the Pokemon is?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, Tucker," Sam said. They began to look all around the house while still being careful. Finally, Sam opened the door under the stairs. There was a dark spiral staircase that lead downward, presumably, into a basement of some kind. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other before they walked down the staircase slowly. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a lab about the same size as the Fentons' lab. They noticed that at the back of the lab there were three doors. They could hear noises coming from the other side of one of the doors. Danny grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly as to not make noise. He cracked the door open just enough for him, Sam, and Tucker to see what was on the other side.

They saw a Greninja punching a punching bag. "Kouga!" Greninja shouted as she slashed at the punching bag with two purple energy swords. She jumped into the air and put her hands on her hips before throwing two Water Shurikens at the punching bag, causing it to swing back and forth. Greninja stopped to take a breath. It was obvious that she had been training for a while now. They looked past Greninja and saw a huge battle field that looked like the battlefirelds from the anime. There appeared to be a control panel in the corner of the room. The height of the room's walls was about 40 feet tall.

Greninja wiped her brow before the blue light consumed her and what was left in her place was… Jenny?! Danny, Sam, and Tucker couldn't help but gasp. Unfortunately, Jenny heard them and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end. It really means a bunch to me. 
> 
> You all thought that I was going to go with the obvious answer? Ha ha, no I don't like to do that. I wanted to make it seem so obvious, that no one would bother looking for another answer. I wanted to have a twist that would be hard to predict. I know about Pokemorphs, but I had already created the idea for Jenny's powers before I had heard about those. All will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for coming back to read the last chapter. It really means a bunch to me. 
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter! In this chapter, a bunch of questions will be answered. Sorry if it gets a little boring since there's going to be exposition in this chapter. I'll try and make it as interesting as I can. It will get more exciting towards the end though. Anyways, let's move on with the chapter since I'm sure you have some questions that you want answered.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. I only own my characters.

Jenny turned around and spotted Danny, Sam, and Tucker peeking through the door. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. "What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Her voice was nearly a shout and she looked like she was on the brink of a panic attack.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stepped out of their hiding spot. They looked between each other. How were they going to explain this? "Well, we, uh, kinda wanted to see where the Pokemon went, so we used a device to track it," Tucker explained. He showed Jenny his PDA which was still keyed in on the tracking chip that was on her. Jenny still looked rather flustered.

"Man, I thought I was doing good keeping my secret but apparently not good enough," Jenny moaned. "I didn't want anyone to find out. It's one thing for people to think you're a nerd, but it's a completely different thing for people to think that you're some sort of monster!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all exchanged guilty glances. They felt bad. All she was trying to do was keep a secret. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone as far as they knew. "Jenny," Danny spoke up. "Can you explain how you turn into Pokemon?"

Jenny looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Y-you don't think it's weird?"

Danny almost laughed. "Jenny, we live in a town that is constantly attacked by ghosts. We're used to weird things."

Jenny smiled. "Well, I guess when you put it that way… Anyways, you wanted to know how I turn into Pokemon?" The trio nodded "Well, this charm around my neck-," Jenny said as she lifted up the charm, "-is what does it. For a while, you need to wear it in order to turn into a Pokemon. After some time, it changes your DNA so you can transform without it."

"What about Greninja?" Tucker asked. "Why did it-I mean, you sound different?"

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you guys!" Jenny said. "I can speak Japanese."

"That's great and all, but what does that have to do with my question?" Tucker asked with slight confusion.

"Greninja's Japanese name is Gekkouga. When I'm in my Pokemon form and I sound like Gekkouga, I'm kinda speaking in a Japanese accent. So instead of hearing Greninja-," Jenny paused before she turned into Greninja once again. "Greninja!" she shouted as a battle cry. Jenny changed back into her human form. "-you hear Gekkouga." The blue light appeared and then disappeared leaving Greninja there once again. "Kouga!" her now deep voice cried.

Sam looked at Jenny. "Where did you get the charm?"

After changing back, Jenny said, " My grandmother gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday."

"What do you battle here?" Danny asked, gesturing his arms towards the battlefield.

"My grandmother has one of these charms as well. She kind of training me. We battle pretty often since I don't have anyone else to battle with."

"Jenny, there's something that I've been wondering for a while now," Danny said. "Why do the mega stones appear in your Pokemon form?"

Jenny smiled and lifted up her charm once again. "This charm gets transformed into the mega stones. It can also be transformed into a held item of my choosing," Jenny said rather proudly.

Sam spoke up this time. "But why have a mega stone when you can't mega evolve anyway?"

Jenny smirked and opened her mouth to answer, but someone else interrupted her. "No need to answer that question."

All four of the teens turned around to see Vlad Plasmius floating down from the ceiling. "Hey, it's that ghost from before. The one that Phantom and I beat," Jenny said.

"Vlad!" Danny growled quietly, but unfortunately, Jenny had heard him.

"Wait, you know this wacko?" Jenny said over her shoulder.

Danny began to stammer out a response before he was interrupted by Vlad. "So she hasn't figured it out yet, hmm?" A cruel smile appeared on Vlad's face. "I would have thought she would have seen the signs by now." Danny growled which only made Vlad's smile grow. "You just found out her biggest secret, but you insist on keeping your secret?"

Jenny looked between the two. She turned to Danny. "What is he talking about?"

Danny stopped glaring at Vlad and turned to Jenny. Danny remained silent, unable to answer her question. Vlad floated closer. "Well, Daniel, if you want to keep secrets from her, then you can. I didn't come here to expose your secret," Vlad said. "I came here for a rematch!"

Vlad charged up an ecto-blast and fired it at the group of teens. All four managed to dive out of the way just in time. "Danny, you, Sam, and Tucker need to get out of here. I think I could handle this guy," Jenny said.

"No way!" Danny said. "I'm not going to leave you to fight this guy in your own!"

"And what exactly are you going to do?!" It was clear that she was worried and didn't want any of them to get hurt.

Danny sighed. "I didn't want to tell you yet but… Going ghost!" Jenny stared wide-eyed as blue-white rings appeared around his waist and began to move in opposite directions, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Y-you're Danny Phantom!? B-but how!?" She was nearly screaming again.

"That's not important now. We need to beat Vlad," Danny said.

Jenny shook her head to snap herself out of her shock. "You're right." The blue light enveloped her and a Noivern. She let out a screech. It sounded nothing like the original Noivern. If anything, she sounded more like an actually bat-dragon that could shoot wave of intense sound out of her ears.

"I can assure you, I won't be beaten as easily!" Vlad growled. "I've learned since our last battle."

Noivern shot upwards, pulled back her head, and gave a loud screech as white sound waves blasted out of Noivern's ears. Vlad turned intangible and let the white sound waves wash over him. "Normal type moves don't affect ghost types. I would have thought that you of all people would know that." Vlad smirked as he turned invisible. Danny and Noivern looked around, trying to see where Vlad might turn up.

Vlad turned visible before he gave Noivern a hard ecto-punch. Noivern cried out in pain as she was knocked out of the air. Danny gritted his teeth as he threw a blast of ice at Vlad. Vlad turned around just as he got hit with the blast, freezing him completely. Noivern had managed to catch herself and charged up a Dragon Pulse. A giant multi-colored energy dragon shot out of Noivern's mouth and chomped down on Vlad, causing an explosion. Vlad fell from the smoke before he managed to caught himself. Noivern was in front of Vlad, and Danny was behind Vlad. Danny charged up another blast of ice, and Noivern began to charge up a Shadow Ball. Vlad smirked as he got an idea. Both heroes fired their attacks, and at the last moment, Vlad moved out of the way of both attacks. Danny got hit with the Shadow Ball, and Noivern got hit with Danny's icey blast. Both were knocked out of the air and landed on the ground. Danny held his head as he got back up. He turned to look at Noivern, hoping that his ice blast wasn't enough to knock her out. He saw Noivern groaning on the ground with the cartoonish swirls instead of eyes; scuff marks littered Noivern's body as well as bits of ice that had formed on Noivern's body.

Danny gasped as he ran over to Noivern. "Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked as he shook Noivern. Noivern's eyes returned to normal. She got up and nodded. The blue light enveloped Noivern, and a Gardevoir was left in Noivern's place. "So, how do you want to do this?" Danny asked.

"I can hold him still with Psychic," Gardevoir said using telepathy. Danny nodded, catching on to wait she was saying.

Vlad shot a few ecto-discs at the duo. Gardevoir jumped up, a rainbow-colored light surrounding her. Rainbow colored rays of light shot out of the light and hit the discs, causing them to explode. Danny followed up with a wave of ecto-energy. Vlad simply deflected the ecto-wave with a ghost shield. Gardevoir's eyes began to glow a light blue as Vlad was surrounded by the same blue light. Vlad tried to move around but to no avail. Vlad continued to struggle as he saw Danny fly towards him at top speed, his hand ablaze with green ecto-energy. Danny gave Vlad a sharp upper-cut that sent him sailing. Gardevoir's eyes stopped glowing. Danny and Gardevoir smiled to each other. Vlad stood back up. "Looks like the Fruitloop still hasn't had enough," Danny said.

Gardevoir nodded. She closed her eyes, and her body was surrounded by a mysterious aura. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and the mysterious aura was replaced by an orange one, signalling the stat boost. Gardevoir lifted her arms to her chest and charged up a Shadow Ball between her hands. "Gardevoir!" she shouted as she threw the Shadow Ball at Vlad. Vlad used his ecto-energy to make a giant racket to knock the Shadow Ball back at her. Thinking quickly, Gardevoir used Psychic to levitate herself into the air to avoid the Shadow Ball. Vlad brought the energy racket above his head and swung downwards, knocking Gardevoir out of the air. Danny growled at Vlad before he shot an ecto-blast at him. Vlad easily dodged the blast. "Daniel, did you really think you could beat me again?" Vlad asked. Vlad threw a giant ball of pink ecto-energy at Danny. Danny, although caught off guard, managed to make a shield to block the ball of energy. As Danny's shield disappeared, Vlad appeared right in front of him and kicked Danny down into the battlefield.

"Why are you doing this, Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Why, Daniel, you should know me better than that," Vlad said, fiening hurt. "I want her power." Vlad pointed to Jenny, who was still a Gardevoir. "She's young and naive. She doesn't deserve the power. Once I have that power for myself, I can easily destroy Jack, get Maddie, and get you as well."

"Like I'm going to let that happen," Gardevoir said angrily. She spread her arms out; energy gathered around her before she shot a pink orb of energy at Vlad. An explosion occured once again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in it," Vlad growled as he formed another energy construct, this time, it was a rope. He lassoed the rope around Gardevoir and sent electricity through it. Gardevoir struggled and cried out in pain as she continued to be shocked by Vlad's ecto-stinger.

"Oh, no! Jenny!" Danny shouted, concerned for her well-being. Danny flew at top speed, tackling Vlad head on. Vlad's energy rope disappeared due to his loss of concentration, freeing Jenny. Jenny, still as a Gardevoir, fell down to the ground with scuff marks covering her body and swirly eyes once again. After a moment, she got back up and changed forms. This time, she turned into a Charizard. She roared a mighty roar while little embers flew from her mouth. The most noticeable thing about Charizard was the Charizardite X that hung from her neck in a giant necklace of some sort.

"I knew you'd go with Charizard," Vlad said. "After all, it is your favorite, isn't it?"

Jenny was taken off guard but quickly regained her composure. She roared in response. Her giant wings lifted her into the air. Vlad and Danny quickly followed. Charizard opened her mouth and a stream of red-orange flames spewed out of her mouth. Vlad easily flew around the flames. Once Vlad got close enough, he gave Charizard an uppercut, cutting off her Flamethrower. Danny flew up and gave Vlad a hard punch to the back while he was distracted. Vlad straightened himself in the air. He faced Danny and glowered at him. "I will not let you stop me again, Daniel!"

"I've stopped you hundreds of times before, and then, I didn't have Jenny to help me," Danny shot back.

Vlad growled. He began to rapidly fire pink ecto-blasts. Danny zig-zagged through the barrage of attacks. Charizard flew up behind Vlad just as Danny had done and struck him hard with a Dragon Claw. Vlad was really starting to get frustrated now. "Enough!" he yelled. He flew over to Danny, grabbing him by his collar before he tossed Danny into Charizard. Just for extra measure, he blasted both with an ecto-blast, causing them to hit the ground even harder. Both heroes pushed themselves up from the ground. Vlad floated above them. "I'm not playing around anymore!" Things weren't getting better. It wasn't easy before, but now, Vlad was angry. It would be even harder to win, both heroes realized.

Danny and Charizard looked at each other. Charizard let out a low growl to get Danny's attention. "What is it?" Danny asked even though he knew she couldn't speak. Charizard looked down at the Charizardite X that hung around her neck. Danny gave her a confused look. "Everyone knows that you can't mega evolve without a key stone." Charizard let out a small roar and gave him a look that said it all.

She turned to face Vlad as did Danny. The Charizardite X began to glow before blue rays of light came out of the mega stone. She gave a loud roar as the rays of light spread out and began to turn a light gold color. The multi-colored light of mega evolution engulfed Charizard. She roared as she changed. After the light had subsided, she jumped into the air with a roar and landed back onto the ground, sending air rushing everywhere in the room as the mega evolution symbol appeared in front of her. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared with their mouths wide open, awestruck. They had just witnessed a real Pokemon mega evolve right in front of their very eyes!

Vlad didn't look surprised, however. "I already knew that you could do that. I've known for quite some time now." Vlad flew forward, hands charged with ecto-energy. Danny and Mega Charizard X nodded at each other before they shot at Vlad as well. Danny's fists glowed with ecto-energy, and Mega Charizard's ignited with blue flames. Danny and Vlad collided and then they seperated. Mega Charizard tried to give Vlad an uppercut, but Vlad ducked just in time. Vlad punched Mega Charizard hard in the gut. Charizard flew back, trying to regain her composure. Danny brought his leg up, preparing to kick Vlad down, but Vlad caught his leg and tossed Danny back down onto the battlefield. Vlad turned around to see Mega Charizard X preparing another attack. Vlad made another energy construct of a racket. He used it to whack Mega Charizard out of the air before she could get close. She landed near Danny.

"You both put up a valiant effort, but you still couldn't beat me," Vlad said.

Nothing they were doing was working. Mega evolution won't help unless you can actually land a hit. Danny knew he had to whip out his secret weapon. His ghostly wail. "Jenny, get behind me and cover your ears," Danny said sternly. Charizard gave him a confused look but nodded and took a few steps behind him. Danny took a deep breath and let his ghostly wail out. Green sonic waves began to come from Danny's mouth accompanied by a ghostly moan. Vlad tried and failed to fight the sonic waves. He was sent flying against the wall. Danny continued to use his ghostly wail. Mega Charizard threw her head back and sent a Fire Blast in Vlad's direction. Vlad, who was still being pushed up against the wall by Danny's ghostly wail, was directly hit by the powerful move. Danny stopped using his ghostly wail and fell down to the floor. The rings washed over him once again, changing him back to Danny Fenton. Vlad fell down to the ground as well, but he didn't change back. He was about to push himself off the ground, but Tucker sucked him into the thermos.

Light surrounded Mega Charizard, changing her back into normal Charizard. Jenny changed back to normal and rushed over to Danny, who was still on the floor. Sam was already by Danny and Tucker had quickly followed. "Danny, that was amazing! What the heck was that?" Her voice was full of excitement and her eyes glowed with interest.

"I call it my 'ghostly wail'," Danny said as he got off the ground. "I didn't know you could mega evolve on your own!"

"Yeah, I love the sensation I get when I mega evolve. I love to use mega evolution!"

"When I first saw that I had knocked you out, I thought you had passed out," Danny said.

"It takes more than that to take me down! If six of my forms get knocked out like that, then I'll pass out," Jenny explained. "I'm still freakin' out, Danny! You're Danny Phantom? How?"

"Well, my have a ghost portal in the basement…" Danny began to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end. If you liked it, be sure to check out some of my other stories. Also, I'm working on a rewrite of this story, so I hope you guys'll come back to read the rewrite. 
> 
> That's the end of chapter six and also the last chapter of this story! Don't worry, I'll be doing some more stories that will have Jenny in it. I'll also do stories without Jenny as well. Just like I said in the first chapter, I'll write two versions of my crossovers. One will have my OC in it, and the other won't have my OC in it. Usually, I'll write the version without Jenny first. I'll be writing a series of oneshots with Jenny in it. They will mostly be for character development and world building, but there will still be some wacky adventures, too. I will be working on the next chapter of Elemental Ninjas meet Ghostly Phantoms today as well. The next chapter should be out tomorrow. I just want to clear something up. I didn't give her the power to mega evolve to make her more powerful. I did it so the battles could be even more action packed! She has limitations as well. She can't use Mega Rayquaza or either of the Mega Mewtwos. We'll see more of the limitations of her powers in the oneshots. We'll also see more of Jenny's personality as well. I've worked on the concept of my OC for about two years, and I've worked really hard on her. I will be posting her character sheet in my profile as well. Also, I have a poll for my OC up on my bio, so please go and vote in that. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the whole first chapter. It really means a bunch to me. If you have anything to say, go ahead. I welcome criticism. Say what you want. Anyways, here's the next cringy author's note. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written so far. If any of you got the references tell me! I'll try and spread my stories out over more chapters. I need you guys to brainstorm and come up with some awesome names for our new hero because I can't think of anything! Please put your idea in the reviews, but you can also PM me. I hope you guys can come up with some cool names because I got nothin. Don't make it related to a specific Pokemon, because this new hero can turn into every single Pokemon in the Dex that currently exists and also new forms when they get revealed (Dusk Lycanroc hype!). It be weird if the new hero was named something like Phantom Umbreon when they can turn into any other Pokemon. Also Galaxy labs is a rival lab to Axion labs if you were wondering. Also during the battle between Tucker and Jenny's Pokemon took place in Sun and Moon. Tucker transferred his ORAS team and the distribution for the mega stones has already happened. It is also set after the Dusk Lycanroc reveal. Also cobalt-blue is the same shade of blue as Lucario. I want to know if anyone would be interested in drawing my OC, Jenny. I couldn't draw a good picture to save my life, and I would love it if someone could draw her in the Danny Phantom art style. Just PM me if your interested and be sure to send me a picture of the drawing. Anyways until the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
